Clan:United Generation/Events
For the updates on scheduled events within the clan go to our Clan thread (link is on main page) United Generation holds an official clan event atleast once a day (times vary). Official Clan events (PvM, PvP, Meetings) are for clan members (not friends of clan) only unless specified otherwise. Different events depend on who's online to see if it is a PvM event or an activity. There are also non-official events held by members in the clan (not held by the clan itself) which means anyone is allowed to these. PvM Events Godwars Dungeon Our clan does two main bosses at GWD: Zamorak and Bandos. This is because they don't require very much requirments so the whole clan can enjoy the event. These also give great drops. The best the clan has recorded is 2mil by each of the 12 paticipants. King Black Dragon United Generation goes to KBD regulary because it is a 'easy' boss which drops good items at a consistant rate. There isn't many official clan events held at the KBD but members are welcome to get a group together to go to King Black Dragon. Kalphite Queen The clan hasn't gone to the Kalphite Queen offen because of the experience needed to be able to kill it. This said, the clan has done private events for slayer purposes mainly. Chaos Elemental Tormented Demons Coporal Beast Activites 1 to 5 on how often we play the activities, 1 being hardly ever, 5 being once a week. Combat Activities *Barbarian Assault (2) *Castle Wars (5) *Clan Wars (5) *Barrows (1) *Duel Arena (2) *Pest Control (1) *Fist of Guthix (2) *Soul Wars (3) Skilling Activities *Stealing Creation (2) Distractions and Diversions ''Ancinet Effigies'' We have atleast one member for every skill needed for Effigies. This is great if you need to require assisstance in a specific skill to complete an Effigie. Everyone is willing to help! ''Evil Tree & Shooting Star'' We have so far, never done an official event based on Evil trees and Shooting stars. Though this might change in the near future, if you ask in the clan chat it is most likely that someone would be able to lend a hand. ''Penguin Hide and Seek'' Not an official event as of yet, though a great majority of the clan does do penguin hide and seek every now and then. There would always be a person able to help you find penguins if you need to. ''Tears of Guthix'' The clan doesn't do this together but individually. If you need help to do with TOG though, feel free to ask. ''Treasure Trails'' Need a hand at a tricky puzzle? Give us a yell in the Clan Chat and someone will come to rescue. Even if this means an SOS call for food. Skilling Events The clan every now and then has a skilling event. These will either happen at Rogue's Den or Catherby because of the ability to do lots of different skills here. Catherby/Seers Village *Fishing *Farming *Fletching *Magic *Cooking *Woodcutting *Herblore *Crafting *Mining *Smithing *Firemaking Rogue's Den *Thieving *Cooking *Fletching *Firemaking *Herblore *Summoning *Crafting *Magic *Construction PvP (Warring) We do not PK in dangerous arenas like Bounty Hunter, Dangeous Clan wars and PvP wildi! We do though, do Clan wars (safe only) and Free-for-All. So, if you would like to war our clan feel free to contact us through our forum's thread (link here). Note: We may decline your war application if it is not in the best interests of our clan. ''Clan Meetings'' Clan meetings are not held very often but when they are, most of the clan is expected to be there. The leaders will give about 3-7 days warning for all members to prepare. Of course exceptions will be allowed if nessecary. Meetings will normally mean: *A major change in rankings *A major change in the occurance of events *A major event (see Clan Parties) There are also private meetings held between leaders to discuss forums, websites, the clan chat and the clan in general which normally mean a big change in the clan. Clan Parties United Generation has parties often for many occasions. Most common are level 99 parties. We also have major calender events such as Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving and of course Birthdays! Dungeoneering Our clan doesn't do official Dungeoneering events, but if you offer for to go there is more then likely going to be someone wanting to go with you. ---- ---- Category:Clan:United Generation Category:Clans